User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome to my talk page! a few simple rules- no swearing, yelling, or being mean. Thanks! -Herman PS: Archives reign here. Talk To Me By Pressing Edit > Nice. xD -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 13:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, thanks! And I'll think about it of course! :) Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 20:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) I wanted to know if you wanted to join a new collab? It's called The Assassins. If you don't it's alright. Realm of the Shadows It explains everything on the page, :) Realm of the Shadows 15:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey :). I just wanted to let you know it's your turn to write the next chapter for the assassins :). Realm of the Shadows 20:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the third chapter you could have some of the characters get angry at each other. And have them reach the Grand Canyon. Or you could have one of the characters be hurt really badly after the battle. OR you could have them on their way to the Grand Canyon and talk to each other about the past. Realm of the Shadows 22:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The deadline is Friday, so you have two days. Plenty of time :) Realm of the Shadows 22:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) No you won't be kicked out :). It's just every week the writer as until friday, so if you started on monday you would have 4 days, but since it's wednesday. You have two. Just a good deadline to keep. :) Also, I updated my characters so might want to check those out to help you with writing the next chapter if you chose to have them fight and get angry. Mostly Grace because she has something that could really help. Here's the links Grace Roderick And Hecter Yatch Realm of the Shadows 22:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That's too bad. I really wish you would stay with the collab, I think you would be a great writer for it :). But it's your choice, I hope you'll carry on reading though ;) Realm of the Shadows 20:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. So as of right now you aren't appart of the collab anymore? because if so I need to know. Realm of the Shadows 20:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright. We're going to miss you! Realm of the Shadows 21:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I think that's what we were gonna do for tQO xD At least, in the original version. However, this is like, 200 years in the future, it wouldn't be best for this story. That's a good idea though ^-^ The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 15:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Your PM Look, I'm flattered that you think highly of my fanfictions like this, but I don't want you to use them as an example for any type of homework assignment, okay? What I write is fanfiction. It isn't published, and it certainly isn't meant to be taken as seriously as this. Since it isn't published, I don't want you getting in trouble with your English teacher, either. I may not have "written" boundaries about this, but these are implied. You may not do this unless I say you can. Even then, I highly doubt I would ever let you do this. Please be respectful of this in the future. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 21:33, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Um...okay, yea, sure, that's fine. But are you going to write out the entire story lines and scenes/cutscenes? Or....? Like a Rainbow. 14:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I definitely understand how you feel. It's kinda of all heartwarming and heart-wrenching at the same time seeing all these new users. Honestly, I was thinking about leaving in a year, too. The wiki is definitely in good hands; we've all left a mark and sooner or later we'll have to let it set. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 00:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) So I had this random thought, like, "If THO and tQ were each a comic line thingy (I cant remember the word ok dont judge) who would be Marvel and who would be DC?" I think THO would be DC honestly and tQ Marvel. And from this, who is who? And like idk it's just bothering me and you should help me decide 'cause I started thinking of it in Avengers and Young Justice terms x3 Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 05:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooo ja, ja that would make sense. I agree x3 Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 16:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm, you know how when you go on to your user page, that cool floaty thing appears? I was wondering if I could have your permission to use that sort of coding on my user page? Its okay if you say no. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 19:53, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 23:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yea I'm a girl. Thanks for the welcome and I'm alredy working on a story with Tris hope you read it! Hermione Fleur (talk • ) 23:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki Anniversary Contest When I joined this site, I had no intention of writing. In all honesty, outside of a school project or two, I don't think I ever wrote anything as a form of entertainment. While I did get good grades in English, I wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed reading or writing. However, when one of the users over at the Camp Half-Blood wiki mentioned that she was writing a fan-fiction story, I decided to kind of just check it out for the fun of it. As I read it, I started coming up with ideas about how to make the story better, or what I would have done if I were writing it. Those thoughts eventually turned from what I would change, to what I would write, to I wonder if I could write a story. So I started writing and couldn't stop; what was originally supposed to be a short story turned into something more. I even finished in only four or five days. It was the first writing project I ever did for myself and I enjoyed it so much, as well as others telling me how much they liked it. I couldn't stop and before I knew it I was working on a second story, then a third. Before I knew it I had finished an entire series of stories and was starting work on another series. I will admit that I will never be an author, but if people come on here and like my stories, then that is enough for me. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'God of Dark Clouds''']] 21:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I already a pretty big paragraph to Josh about my confusion, but basically I saw the whole voting thing on the page and I tried to check and make sure you and Josh were rollbacks, but when I clicked on your user pages the rollback button took a couple seconds to load so I didn't see it, and I thought you both weren't rollbacks. I double checked and it loaded enough to say you were, but Josh wasn't, so I changed my comment (If you look at the history, you'll see at first I thought you weren't a RB either). Sorry for my massive confusion, I hope I didn't annoy you too much! I'll try to be more thorough when I research things next time :/ Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 17:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Emergency Emergency Emergency Is this like super super super fancy or like just regular fancy THIS IS IMPORTANT OKAY I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 04:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Black and white, cocktail, super super super extreme fancy, whaaaaat I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 15:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay sounds fun. Alrighty:) I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 16:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Since yesterday :P I chose you because I think you did a very good job with a lot of hard work for the Wiki's Birthday and Anniversary-even if it didn't quite turn out fantastically (not your fault-the fault of the users on this wiki and their total laziness :P). But I think the website was a pretty freaking awesome idea, you spent months on the awards, and without you, we probably wouldn't have ever started the awards, and the celebration for the Wiki probably never would've happened. So, thank you. I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 17:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC)